Silence Calls
by IrishJAG
Summary: When Kate and Tony dare eachother not to speak one day, what will happen? Just a small little thing! Response to a challengeCHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Review! :P
1. No Talking!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! Never have , Probaly never will :(**

**Pairings: Tony/Kate**

**Rating: K**

**Summery: When Kate and Tony dare eachother not to speak one day, what will happen?**

**A/N: Ok, had to repost, cause of grammer mistakes and all that! Hope you like this! Let me know in a review! Also! I'm working on Chapter 2 right now! lol!**

**IrishJAG!**

**x x x  
**

**NCIS bullpen.**

" Starting ... Now! " They both said and shut their Mouths.

And they were off. No speaking for the whole day. Gibbs could feel the relieve washing over him. No more arguing over stupid things. Yes today was going to be good. Gibbs thought back to how it started...

**NCIS Bullpen 20 minutes ago...**

Gibbs had just arrived in the office and had sat down with his coffee. Today was going to be bad. They had no cases, paperwork all day, and Gibbs had the worst headache imaginable, which was probaly going to be worse if Tony had anything to do with it.

He heard the ding of the elevator and looked up to see Tony and Kate walk in, arguing. ' Great' He thought.

" Kate, just accept it! I will always be stronger than you!" Tony said.

"Oh yeah? How about at lunch we go down stairs and see if thats true!" Kate yelled, getting angry, she was already in a bad mood and did not need Anthony DiNozzo right now.

" Katie! You know I'd beat you, but if you really want to see me kick your ass, go ahead..."

That was just enough to send Kate over the edge, she slapped him in the face, and ran off to the elevator, going to Abby's lab.  
Gibbs being the onlooker got up and slapped Tony on the back of the head.  
"Go find her, Apologize, and get back here! I'm giving you 10 minutes."

"But boss, she"  
He was cut off by a death stare from Gibbs that said to do what I say or I will fire you ass so quick, you won't know what happened.

"Right boss, on it." Tony said walking toward the elevator, wondering how to apologize to his wife.

Abby's Lab...

" I mean. Am I being to ... me? He said all of that stuff, on possibly the worst day ever! Abby I need a hug! " Kate said pacing Abby's lab.

" Oh Kate, Here c'mere. Don't mind that ass! He will Apologize, or so help him god, I'll kill him! " Abby said trying to make her best friend happier.

" Uhm, Abby, ya think I could speak to Kate?" Came a very nervous voice form the door.

" You. Oh you better damn well have something good up your sleeve DiNozzo! " Abby said, in a very good Gibbs voice.

"Abbs?"

"Right, I'm going to see Gibbs, give him some painkillers he wanted. Kate, I'll talk to you later."

"K, Abbs. What do you want DiNozzo?"

"I came to apologize, and see if you were ok?" He said, well asked.

"DiNozzo, I'm not having a good day, and the LAST thing I need is you trying to fix things ok?" She said.

" Katie, I'm so sorry. You know I love you right?" HE said.

"Yeah, and God help me I love you too. "

Tony gave Kate a short Kiss and took her hand and led her to the elevator.  
"Oh and Tony"  
"Yeah Babes"  
"Don't call me Katie"

**NCIS bullpen...**

When they stepped off the elevator, Kate gave Abby a look that said, everything was fine, you don't have to kill him.

Abby smiled, gave Kate a hug, Tony a look, and left for her lab.

"Right!" Gibbs said, breaking the silence. "We have a mountain of Paperwork to get through, and I don't need you two arguing all day, So find a way to stay quiet, and Keep it!"

" Uh. How boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't know DiNozzo! For all I care, Dare yourselves not to talk."

"Thats a good Idea" Came the voice from Kate. "You up for it DiNozzo?"

"Ha! You bet!"

"Ok, no speaking for the WHOLE day! Anyone who does, has to , uhm, Clean the whole house for a month!

"Kate, That's not fair! I hate cleaning!"

"So? That's the deal!"

"OK, no talking..."

" Starting... Now!"...

NCIS Bullpen... Present time.

Two sweet minutes had gone by, and Gibbs was really enjoying the quietness. He wondered why Kate was so short tempered today. Ah well, if it got him Quietness, he could live with it!  
Gibbs suddenly heard a ding, and saw Kate look at her computer. Tony had sent an IM

_ItalianStallion:_ Hey babes, you gonna tell me why your not happy today?

_KateTodd/DiNozzo:_ No, not until I'm sure.

_ItalianStallion:_ Sure? What do you have to be sure about?

_KateTodd/DiNozzo:_ Nothing, Just , Remember I went out yesterday for lunch?

_ItalianStallion:_ Yeah?

_KateTodd/DiNozzo:_ Well I was at the hospital.

_ItalianStallion:_ What? Why, what's wrong?

_KateTodd/DiNozzo:_ I don't know that's why I went. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to worry.

_ItalianStallion:_ Kate, Of course I would have worried, I'm your husband! It's my job.

_KateTodd/DINozzo:_ Yeah I know, Hey,a month tomorrow.

_ItalianStallion:_ Yeah I know. Can't believe it!

_KateTodd/DiNozzo:_ Well believe it hunny. Ok, we better stop, Gibbs is looking at us.

_ItalianStallion:_ Yeah your right, ok, well tell me when the doctor calls, please?

_KateTodd/DiNozzo:_ Ok I will, right off now! Love you hunny xxx

_ItalianStallion:_ Love you too babes xxx

KateTodd/DiNozzo has signed off.  
ItalianStallion Has signed off.

**NCIS Bullpen... 4 hours later.**

Well, All I can say Is they are both as stubborn as each other. Gibbs thought. 4 hours of silence had gone by. The only noise you could hear from them was the typing of the computer, It was bliss! Ordering Lunch was fun, Poor McGee had to try and Guess what Tony wanted, until after 10 minutes he gave up and told Tony to write it down. Kate did the same, and they all ate in silence.

Suddenly a phone going off broke the blissful Silence. It was Kate's

Hello? Is this Kate DiNozzo? Came a voice form the phone.  
No answer.  
Ok, well, could you please tell Mrs. DiNozzo, that the tests came back and the result is Positive?

Kate Dropped the phone.

Hello? Hello? Click, the person had hung up obviously annoyed at the silence from the Phone.

"Kate? What's wrong? Who was that?" Asked a worried Gibbs.

Tony got worried and came over to Kate. Kate turned away and started to write something really fast on a piece of Paper. Abby had just come out of the elevator and saw the whole team. Minus Ducky, who was on holiday with his mother. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Kate, were all standing around Kate's desk , looking at her write something.

"What's going o here?" She asked.

"Kate just got a Phone call that made her drop the phone, and now she's writing to tell us what it was about." McGee Said.

"KATE! Was it the doctor?"

Kate nodded.

"Is it?"

She nodded again slowly, and Abby squealed and ran to elope her in a Hugh Hug.

"Excuse me! What is going on!" Gibbs yelled, which made Kate and Abby stop and turn around.

Kate slowly looked around at her Team, they were all like family to her.  
She took the piece of paper and handed it to Tony.  
When he read it, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Gibbs got angry and Took the paper out of his hand and read it aloud.

_' I went to the doctors yesterday, because I was getting sick all week, well he took tests and he just rang and gave them to me.  
I'm 3 weeks Pregnant.'_

Gibbs looked up to see a gob smacked McGee and A Kate with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad." Said Tony.

Everyone looked at him and he smacked his head.  
"Who cares about the stupid bet! I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled and ran to Kate and Picked her Up and Kissed her Passionately.

Kate suddenly burst out.

"I win! ... Oops!"

* * *

Ok, so I had to repost it! Hope ya like! lol!

Let me know!

IrishJAG!

x x x


	2. Little Surprises!

**Silence Calls**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em! Never will I guess! (Tear)**

**Pairings: Tony/ Kate , Abby/ Gibbs**

**Rating: K**

**Summery: Afyer the friendly dare, and after the secret was no more, we are back in the bullpen. How will everyone react? And How did Tony and Kate get together in the first place?**

**AN: This was only suppose to have one chapter, but ah well, you were all so kind, and you wanted another one. So here it is! Hope you like! Yay! We get to see how Kate and Tony got together! And also! There is something for all the Gabby lovers:P**

**Love ya's all! And review! lol:P**

* * *

_Kate slowly looked around at her Team, they were all like family to her.  
She took the piece of paper and handed it to Tony.  
When he read it, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Gibbs got angry and Took the paper out of his hand and read it aloud._

_' I went to the doctors yesterday, because I was getting sick all week, well he took tests and he just rang and gave them to me.  
I'm 3 weeks Pregnant.'_

_Gibbs looked up to see a gob smacked McGee and A Kate with tears forming in her eyes._

_"I'm going to be a dad." Said Tony._

_Everyone looked at him and he smacked his head.  
"Who cares about the stupid bet! I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled and ran to Kate and Picked her Up and Kissed her Passionately._

_Kate suddenly burst out._

_"I win! ... Oops!"_

* * *

**NCIS Bullpen.**

It had been an hour since the bet was ended, and everyone was around Kate's desk talking. Kate was sitting on Tony's lap, on her chair. McGee was leaning against the filing Cabinate, And Abby was standing next to Gibbs.

"What are you gonna name it?" Asked Abby excited.

"Ha, erm Abbs, we only found out like an hour ago! We don't know!" Tony said laughing

"I do" Came the short reply from Kate.

"You do?" All the men said.

"I knew it!" Abby said, "All women know what they want to call their kids" She said, which recieved a quizical look from Gibbs.

"Go on" Abby said ignoring the look.

"Ok well, If it's a girl , I always wanted to call her Abigail Sarah..." Kate was cut off by a squeel from Abby.

"Yay! Another me!"

"Well I always wanted it, so It has nothing to do with you being my best friend." Said Kate.

' Abigail Sarah DiNozzo, I like it! ' Thought Tony

"And if it's a boy?" Asked McGee.

"Well I wanted to call him Daniel Michael" She said.

'Even better' Tony thought.

"But ya know, I don't really mind" Kate said looking at Tony.

"Actually, I love them! Let's call our kids that." He said smiling.

After the baby name talk, They had all decided to go out for dinner to celebrate, and just as they were about to leave to go get ready, Kate felt the sudden urge to get sick. She quickly got up from Tony's lap and ran to the batroom, with all the teram following her.

She got to the toilet just in time, and threw up all of her lunch.  
She heard the bathroom door quietly open up, and saw a pair of feet coming towards her. It was Tony.

"Hey babes, you ok?" Tony asked concerend

Kate didn't reply, instead she burried her head in his chest and cried.

"Hey, Kate, c'mon, Please stop. It's ok"

"No it's not, I won't be able to do this" Came the muffled reply.

"Hunny, you are the one person I would trust any baby with! Don't be so silly! You will be great."

' Sniff '  
"Thanks, Tony, you're gonna be a great dad, you know that?"

"Ha, yeah I know!"

Tony leaned down and Kissed Kate so Passionatly, they forgot that they were in a bathroom, with the whole team listening from behind the door.

"Hey we best get out there huh?" Tony said, still holding Kate close to him.

"Hmmmm.." Kate mumbled. She was really cosy, And did not want to go right now.

Tony always knew just how to make her feel better, that was one of the reasons she fell for him. It all started about 2 months ago, when Kate's Father died...

* * *

**2 Months ago... Tony's Appartment.**

She really didn't know why she was here, but when she got the news, She had to go somewhere.

Abby wasn't home, she was out with her mystery new boyfriend, She didn't want to disturb Ducky and his mother with her problems, She really didn't know Tim enough to spill her heart to him, And Gibbs, well, would you go to Gibbs over something like this? So that left Tony. Ok, so Maybe Tony was the first one she thought of really, but now he was the only one left.

Her and Tony had seemed to be getting on really well the past few weeks, so he seemed like an Obvious choice.

To say that Tony was surprised to see Kate there would be an understatment!  
She stood at his doorway for about a minute, until he finally regesterd and asked her in.

"What's wrong, Kate?" He asked, He could see that she had been crying.

"My.. Uh .. My mam called me about an hour ago, and uhm, My dad died last night." Kate said, and broke down Crying.

Tony sat there holding her in his arms for a while, when he finally spoke.

"Kate. Hey look at me. You know that it's not your fault right?"

"Tony, I havn't seen or spoken to him in 3 years, and now I won't be able to. He always tried to get in touch, but I was always busy! Of course it's my fault! I'm so selfish." She said and cried back into his shoulder.

"Kate! How could you even think of such a thing! He was the one who didn't want anything to do with you, when you joined NCIS. It is not your fault, and you are NOT selfish! You are brave, smart, beautiful and sexy, but NOT Selfish!" Tony said, but soon realised what he had said.

' I did not just say that she was sexy did I?' He thought.

' Did he just say I was sexy?' Kate thought.

Kate looked up to Tony, who was avoiding her eyes.

Kate took her hand and gently pulled his chin up, so he was forced to look at her.

"Kate.. I .. I didn't mean.."

"You didn't mean what you said?" She asked, a glimer of dissapointment in her eyes.

' Ah hell DiNozzo! You know for damn sure you love her! Now tell her! '

"God, no! I ment every word but..."

Tony was cut off, by Kate's lips being pressed againdt his.

He was surprised at first, but when he finally knew it was happening, he gave as good as he got.

After the need for air became too much, they broke the kiss. But not from each other. Their foreheads were together, and they were both smiling.

"Well, that made me feel better." Kate said smiling.

"I love you" Tony said. He had to say it then, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, you really know when to say the right thing."

Tony was worried, he had told her that he loves her, but she hasn't said anything about it.

Kate knew what he was thinking, so she decided to put him out of his missery.

"Tony, I love you too." She said.

There was no time to breath as Tony's lips came crashing down on her.

* * *

**Present time**

"Whatcha Thinking bout hun?"

"The first time we kissed" Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Reall..."

Tony was cut short by a pounding on the bathroom door.

"My god! Get out of there you 2 DiNozzos! Tony I swear if you are doing something indecent in my bathroom I will kill you!" Came the voice of the one and only Gibbs.

"He sure knows how to ruin the mood, huh?" Tony said.

"I heard that DiNozzo!"

"C'mon Tony, lets go to dinner!" Kate said pulling herself up from the floor.

* * *

**MacKelly's Restaurant.**

They had a great dinner. The whole thing was beautiful. Of Course Kate devoured her whole meal! Her excuse, well she was eating for two now!

After the meal, McGee went home, as he had family coming the next morning, and he wanted to tidy his place up.

Kate, Tony, Abby and Gibbs were sitting at the table talking about random stuff, when Tony noticed something very interesting.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your finger?"

Kate, Abby and Gibbs's head sprung up in surprise.

"Well Tony, It may have taken you 3 days, but it took you less time than McGee to figure it out!" Said Abby.

"Huh?"

"Tony, hunny, Little Abby is engaged"

"WHAT! To who? Oh my god! I'll kill him!"

"Really DiNozzo? You're gonna kill me?" Came the Stable voice of Gibbs.

"GIBBS? Holy crap! You two? "

"Yeah, you have a problem Tony?" Sadi Abby.

"No! I mean.. No! Congradulations!" He said hugging Abby and shaking Gibbs hand

" Finally! Do you know how hard it was to keep that from you?" Kate said

"You knew?"

"Yes! I knew 10 minutes after he proposed!"

"C'mon Abby! Come dance with me?" Asked Gibbs.

"Oh hell yeah, my Silver haired fox!"

Gibbs took Abby's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Seeing them Made Kate think about the time Tony proposed .. Well the first one anyway!...

* * *

**2 Months ago...**

**Tony's appartment**

Kate and Tony were lying on the sofa, just relaxing. They had a rare day off and all they wanted to do was relax. It was the night after they kissed and they hadn't reallly talked about it. Kate just stayed at Tony's and didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Kate?"

"Yeah Tony?" Kate said, wondering why he had broken the peace.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Kate said surpriesed

"Kate, I have never been so serious in my life." He said looking into her eyes.

Kate felt a single tear roling down her cheek, and felt Tony's soft finger come up to wipe it away. The tears kept coming, and with every one that fell, Tony Kissed them away.

"So, what would you say?"

"I think I'd have to say yes."

"Really?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Proposing?"

Once again Tony looked deep into Kate's eyes,

' God she is so beautiful' He thought

"You know what? Yeah! I am. Marry me. Do me the honor of being Mrs. Caitlin DiNozzo?"

Tony didn't recieve an answer, instead, he was pushed on his back on the sofa and kissed so passionatly, he swore the world spun

"Is that a 'Yes' ?" He asked when they broke apart for air.

"Oh hell yeah!"

* * *

**Present time.**

Kate suddenly found herself smiling.

"You were thinking about when I Proposed weren't you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, so what if I was?"

"Well then, I just wonder, when you're gonna think of the wedding."

"Mmmmmm, yeah me too." Kate said, leaning back to rest herself against his chest.

Tony immeadiatly put both his arms around her and held her.

"They're great together aren't they?" Abby said to Gibbs as they danced.

"Yeah, who knew Tony would settle down?" Gibbs said looking at his two senior agents.

"It was a matter of time!"

"Yeah, it was" Gibbs said looking into Abby's eyes.

"Why do I feel we aren't talking about Tony and Kate anymore?" Abby asked

"Because we're not" He said before he kissed her, softly and sweetly.

"I love you Jethro"

"I love you too Abbs."

**TBC!**

* * *

Ok! Thats it for chapter 2! 

Hope you liked! And because of the reviews, there will be another chapter after this!

Anyway! Review and I'll talk to ya's later!

**IrishJAG!**

**x x x**


	3. I do

**Silence Calls**

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! Sobs I guess I never will! Oh that's upsetting!

Rating: K

Summery: 4 Months Later, The Pregnancy is Progressing and we get Some Surprises!

A/N: Ok! I got this Idea from A personal Story that Happened to my Auntie!

Also! I would like to thank Mr. Bannon for Beta this! (Actually he caught me writing it in Science class, and decided to take it and give it a read! Then read it to the Class! Why I he so damn Mean?? Not to mention HOT! lol:P )

So please Review!! Hope ya Enjoy!

Irish JAG!  
xxx

* * *

Tony and Kate's House.

4 Months Later...

Kate was in her bedroom getting ready when Tony Stuck his head around the door.

"Ya ready yet Hun?"

" NO!" She Snapped.

Tony Quickly withdrew his head from the door.

About 5 minutes later he was contemplating going back in there,

' With a gun and 20 Shields' He thought to himself.

It was then when he heard Kate talking.

He went up to the door, and found her sitting on the floor, hands on her swollen stomach, talking to the baby.

"You know what? When I first met your Dad, I hated him! I thought he was an ignorant pig! But, the past 7 months, I've found myself falling more and more in Love with him everyday. And sometimes, he's still Ignorant and Can be a pig, but my god, I know he loves me, and I know he can't wait til you're born."

"You bet I can't wait." Tony said, coming in the door.

"Hey you." Kate said looking up to him.

He noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

He sat down beside her, and Put one hand on her stomach, and the other on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Hey Yourself."

A few minutes of silence went by, Tony was the First to speak.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked, stroking her stomach.

"Hmm?" Kate mumbled. She had her head resting on his shoulder, and was quickly falling asleep.

"Oh no, You can't go asleep now, Abby will never forgive ya!" He said. "Come on, What do you want it to be?"

"Tony, I don't care, Once it's healthy and Has your Eyes, I'll be happy."

"My Eyes?"

"Yeah, they were the First things I noticed about you. Your eyes."

"Hmm? So you don't mind?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Mind what the baby's sex is?"

"Nah, Not really." He said.

"Yes you do!"

"What?"

"You could never Lie to me, come on, What do you want it to be?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it was…"

"A boy?" Kate asked.

"No actually, the last thing this world needs is another me. I'd Love a baby Girl."

"Really? A baby Girl?"

"Yup, A little Abigail Sarah." He said looking into her eyes.

Kate didn't respond, she took her hand off her stomach, and pulled him down into a deep and Passionate Kiss.

When they parted for air Kate said,

"Would you be seriously Disappointed If it was a Daniel Michael?"

"Nope, not even Slightly."

"Ok, good." She said.  
Kate turned her head slightly towards the Clock.

"Crap! Tony, we have to be in the Hotel in an hour, Get up!"

"Aww ok."

"Damn, Tony I need help with this Dress." Kate said, Getting Frustrated.

Her ever growing Stomach was making it quite hard to get Clothes, That One, Fit, And two, Passed Kate's test.  
Since She became Pregnant, Kate had been very aware of How she looks, and she needed her clothes to make her look as slim as Possible

"Ok Honey, Don't get frustrated or anything. It's ok." Tony said, as she tied her dress, and kissed her Neck.

"I hate this." She said.

"What?"

"I hate being Pregnant right now"

"Oh Katie, baby, ya know you don't mean that. It's just the Stress of it all."

"Why Couldn't Abby get married after the baby was born?" She said, leaning further into his Butterfly Kisses he was placing on her neck.

"'Cause She wants to see you all Flustered Like this?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that's it" Kate said Laughing

"Ok, we better go, seriously, Abby would not be happy if we turned up late at her Rehearsal, and If Abby is not Happy, Gibbs is Pissed, And well If Gibbs Is Pissed, I'm dead!" Tony said, Taking Kate's Hand and Leading her out of the Bedroom.

"I wouldn't let him kill you."

"You think you could stop him?" Tony asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, he's hardly going to hurt a pregnant woman now is he?" She said Smiling.

"I guess you're right." Tony said.

They both got into the car, and Drove off To the Church.

* * *

St. Paul's Church.

"I do" Said Abby, looking into Gibbs eyes.

"Ok, Great, well then that's where I will say, ' I know Pronounce you man and Wife, You may kiss the..' " The Priest was cut off, by Tony's Dog Howl At Abby and Gibbs.

The Priest looked To the Couple, who were indeed Kissing.

"Ok, well I didn't mean Actually kiss her, But Ok" He said, and Walked into a side room of the Church.

"Go on Gibbs!!" Tony Yelled.

"Shut Up DiNozzo" Said an Embarrassed McGee.

Kate just looked on smiling. She looked over to Tony who, was still howling at Gibbs and Abby.

Tony saw Kate looking at him. He winked at her and walked over and bent his head down and kissed her with all his might.

They pulled apart as soon as they heard Gibbs howling himself.

"Go on Tony! "

Kate Looked away, rather embarrassed, and Tony just had a Hugh Grin on his face.

"Come on Guys, the dinner is waiting at the Hotel" Said Abby, who Just about Jumped off the Alter, and ran outside, with a very hyper Tony following her.

Gibbs walked with Kate. He put an arm around her.

"So, how's My Goddaughter of Godson doing?" He asked.

"Grand, giving It's Mother Grieve, But I think it get that From Tony" She said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah it Probably did." He said smiling.

"I actually have a doctors appointment tomorrow to see if everything is alright," Kate said.

"Everything will be great"

"Yeah, I know, But hey! Another week and you'll be married!"

"Yeah I know, I can't believe it" Gibbs said looking at Abby, who was standing beside the car Messing with Tony.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Kate said.

"Ok, well come on, we better get going, I'll se ya there" Gibbs said Kissing her Cheek, and going over to open the car door for Abby.

"Hey, you ready?" Tony asked, coming up to Kate.

"Yeah, Let's go" She said Smiling.

* * *

O' Donalls Hotel.

Ruby Restaurant.

They had Just ordered their Dinners, and where Sitting at a Hugh Table in the middle of the room.

At the top was Gibbs, beside him was Abby, Kate was beside her, Tony beside her, McGee Beside Him, Ducky beside him, Palmer beside him, and The Director beside him.

They were all talking about Random stuff, when Suddenly Kate moaned and Threw her hands onto her Stomach.

"Kate? What's Wrong?" Asked a worried Tony.

"I... Ehm I don't know, It Hurts, I ... Owwww" She moaned again this time her face showed the pain.

"Oh my God! Kate are you alright?" Asked Abby, getting off her seat to go to her best friend.

Abby bent down on her knees, and looked at Kate.

"Tony, you have to get her to a hospital! Now!" Abby said Franticly.

"Uh, yeah, Ok! Come on Katie" He said, holding her arm, and Helping her up.

Kate winced in pain when she was moved.

They were walking out of the door when Gibbs yelled.

"Tony! Call us when you know something!" He said, He wanted to know how Kate was, and well he always thought of her a daughter to him

Tony Nodded, and continued Out the door.

* * *

In Tony's car, En Route to the Hospital

Kate still winced with every move she had to make.

"Tony?" She asked, her voice full of Fright and Concern

"Yeah Honey?" He asked, holding her hand.

"What if?... What if we lose the Baby?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, We won't ok? I promise you we won't" He said, his own voice now full of Fright.

Kate Only nodded. A sudden Burst of Pain went right through her Stomach.

"Owwww!!" She moaned, the tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Crap! Baby are you ok?" Tony said, nearly crashing the car when Kate yelled in pain.

"No I'm not. Tony We're going to lose the baby!" She said, Now Fully crying.

"Shhh Baby, please don't talk like that, ok, look we're here now. Come on" He said, getting out of the car, and running around to the Passenger side to Help Kate out.

They walked in through the doors, and straight to Reception.

"Hi, My wife is 5 months pregnant, and we were just at dinner, and she started to have severe pains in her Stomach area, we need to see a doctor now! " Tony said all in one breath.

"Ok, Mr??"

"DiNozzo, and This Is Kate Todd DiNozzo" He said.

"Ah yes, you have an appointment tomorrow right?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, that's... Owwww!" Kate said as another Wave of pain shot through her.

"Seriously Miss! We Need a doctor!!" Tony yelled.

Someone came running up towards Kate and Tony, and Took Kate and Put her into a wheelchair.

"Where are you taking her?" Tony asked.

"Down the hall to the Ward." The Man said.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Yes, of Course, now Come on" The man said, wheeling Kate down a corridor.

Tony ran to follow them, as soon as he was finished signing forms for Kate.

* * *

East wing Ward.

Room 756

They had been waiting in the Room for about half an hour now, the Doctors had come in an hour ago and took some tests.

She was Hooked up to an Ultrasound Machine and was looking at the baby.

'At least it's still there' She thought. Staring at the Figure on the Screen.

Kate was still getting sharp Pains every now and Again, but they were less Severe.

"Hey, you want some water?" Tony Asked.

"Yeah Please" She said.

Tony Noticed she still had some tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby, come on. Don't cry. Everything is going to be all right. We still have our baby," He said, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I know"

"Ok, well I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, he gave her one last kiss, and walked out of the room.

Tony was walking down the corridor when he heard his name being called out.

"DiNozzo!"

"Gibbs?" Tony said, looking for the voice

"No, it's Santa! Tony! Behind you!" Gibbs said.

Tony turned around to see the Whole team Standing there, Even the Director.

"How is she?" Abby said.

Tony could see that she had been Crying, so he went over to her and Gave her a hug.

"Abbs, She's fine, Baby is still with us, and we are just waiting on some test results." He said.

"Ok, good! Can we see her?" She asked.

"Yeah Sure thing, follow me."

* * *

Kate's room

Kate was sitting up in her bed, looking at the Baby on the Screen, while Stroking her stomach.

"You have got to survive 'lil one." She said, sniffling.  
"I don't know what I'll do if you die on us now" She said, tears coming down freely now.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Honey, There's a few People here to see you." Tony said, smiling Slightly.

Kate Looked up and smiled at him.  
They had tried to be quiet, but Kate could hear Abby talking about 5 minutes down the corridor.

"Ok, Tell Abby to come on in" She said, laughing a little bit.

Tony walked into the room, closely followed by Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and The Director.

"Hey Kate." Abby Said, going over to her best friend and giving her a hug.

"Hi Abs"

"Are you ok Kate?" Gibbs asked, Coming up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I am Gibbs, Thanks" She said, smiling at him

"Alright Kate, How are you feeling?" McGee asked, giving her a hug.

"I'm Felling ok Tim, thanks." Kate said, patting him on the back.

"Caitlin Dear, I'm Glad you are feeling Good." Ducky said, as he came up and Gave her a hug.

" Thanks Duck"

Ducky went over to Kate's Charts, to see what was going on.

"Special Agent Todd, Glad you're ok," The Director said, as he went to Kate's bed, and Shook her hand.

"Thanks Director." Kate said smiling.

Palmer was standing by the door, watching everyone. He really didn't feel like he belonged there.

He was kind of new to the team, and didn't know much about them. He really didn't know what to say to Kate.

"Hey Palmer, Come here!" Kate said Smiling.

He went over to her bed and looked at her.

Kate sat up a bit more and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for Coming Jimmy" She said.

"Uh, No problem Agent Todd." He said, giving her a small hug.

Everyone in the room let out a small laugh at the Scene in front of them.

Just then The Doctor came in.

" Hello Everyone, Uhm, I'm Doctor Andrews" He said, looking at all the People in the room.

"Well, Mrs. DiNozzo, we have gotten your tests results back." He continued.

" Yeah, and, Is everything ok with the Baby? And Kate?" Tony said, walking over to Kate to hold her hand.

" Mr. DiNozzo, Your Wife is fine, She Must have been Stressed, as the Pains were normal, there was nothing wrong with them, and you don't seem to be having anymore?" He asked Kate.

"No" Came the short reply

"Ok, so Kate is fine, What About the Baby?"

"Well, the Pains caused some Distress and Unrest, but I'm very glad to say that The Babies are doing fine." He said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to do my rounds, I'll be back later." He said leaving the Room.

Everyone left in the room, was stood Shocked at what he just said.

"Babies?" Tony and Kate said together.

* * *

**TBC!!!!**

**Okie!! So I gotta leave it there!! PLEASE Read and Review!! You know you want to:P  
Love ya's !! **

** x x x x**

**Irish JAG! **

**x x x x**


End file.
